NYC: Cisne, una chica valiente
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: NYC: Quería cambiar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…hasta que unos ojos chocolate le muestran el camino.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este OS, me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de la magnífica S. Meyer, yo solo me permito jugar con ellos.**

**Titulo: NYC— Cisne: Una chica valiente.**

**PENNAME: Aliena Cullen**

**Summary: Quería cambiar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…hasta que unos ojos chocolate le muestran el camino.**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Nº de palabras: 11.015**

* * *

><p><strong>CISNE: Una chica valiente.<strong>

**Edward Pov**

**_Chicago 31 de diciembre de 2011_  
><strong>

A esa hora de la tarde, el tráfico era insorteable en las calles de Chicago, sobre todo en esta época del año en la que parecía que la gente que habitualmente poblaba la calle se había multiplicado por tres al igual que la densidad del tráfico, pero yo siempre me las apañaba para llegar a los sitios, no simplemente a tiempo, sino demasiado pronto. Conducir rápido formaba parte de mi naturaleza inquieta y a eso había que añadir el estado de enorme ansiedad en el que me encontraba hoy. La Nochevieja y el día de Año Nuevo eran especiales para mí, me traían recuerdos tan hermosos. Recuerdos que nunca se borraban de mi mente pero en esa época del año se incrementaban, porque todo sucedió en una noche como hoy. Y si la suerte estaba de mi lado hoy también sería un día especial para mí.

Llegué a la empresa antes de tiempo como siempre, entré en el garaje privado y aparqué en el sitio reservado para mí.

Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor me llevara a mi piso, me pasé por millonésima vez en el día la mano por el desordenado cabello. Ella siempre se metía conmigo por eso, decía que mi pelo siempre parecía un almiar, de tanto como lo desordenaba. Y yo solía reírme, ella siempre me hacía reír…

Cuando llegué a mi piso casi no di tiempo a que las puertas se abrieran del todo. Salí como un elefante entrando a una cacharrería sobresaltando de paso a la pobre Sue, mi secretaria y tragándome el enorme árbol que alguien había decidido poner en medio del pasillo, y me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo al despacho de mi hermana.

—Alice —le dije entrando sin llamar haciendo que mi hermana, que estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro cuya portada no sé porque pero se me hizo familiar, pegara un brinco del susto —¿tú crees que dirá que sí? Me acaba de llamar. Ella y Tanya estarán aquí sobre el mediodía. Me ha pedido que vaya a buscarlas.

-Buenos días a ti también –me contestó con su habitual sarcasmo.

—Sin coñas Alice, te hice una pregunta ¿quieres por favor contestarme?— le empecé a decir totalmente desesperado estoy enamorado de Bella desde el primer momento en que la vi y sé que ella también me quiere pero ¿me dirá que sí?

—No tienes más que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, mandar a Tanya de vuelta a casa en un taxi y preguntárselo en vez de esperar hasta esta noche. Así pronto saldrás de dudas–dijo mi hermana como si la cosa no tuviera más importancia —yo sinceramente pienso que te va a decir que sí. De todos modos Edward, tienes que aprender a enfrentarte a tus miedos e inseguridades tu solito, no siempre voy a estar aquí para leer el futuro.

Yo quiero a Bella –volví a repetir como un mantra sin hacer caso del sarcasmo de mi hermana a la que hoy se veía muy inspirada en ese sentido—ella es la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida al cien por cien. Que me comprende a mí y a mis manías y excentricidades igual que yo comprendo las suyas. Que aguanta mi carácter igual que yo aguanto el suyo. Que me quiere porque simplemente soy Edward y no Edward Anthony Cullen, heredero de uno de los imperios editoriales más importantes del país. Con quién despierto todos los días con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por haber estado la noche anterior entregándome a ella y ella a mí con la certeza de que nos amamos. La que comparte todas mis aficiones y gustos; la que escucha mis problemas y me ayuda a solucionarlos y yo a mi vez escucho los suyos. La que me cuida, la que despierta en mí mi instinto de protección. A la que juraré, si ella me dice que sí, amar ante un altar, proteger y cuidar durante toda mi vida y efectivamente me dedicaré por entero a adorarla y a cumplir esa promesa. La que despierta mi cuerpo nada más verla, a la que hago el amor con una pasión desenfrenada, la que es dueña de mi alma, mi amor y mi cuerpo. Ella será mi todo, mi complemento, por la que daría mi vida entera si fuese necesario. Así que por Dios santo, espero que me diga que sí.

—Hace años que os conocéis y os habéis amado desde entonces, ¿no es hora ya que dejes atrás ese miedo? –me dijo mi hermana con ese tono de reproche tan familiar en ella.

Salí del despacho de Alice con el mismo ímpetu con el que había entrado decidido a pedirle a Bella que se casase conmigo en la fiesta de Fin Año que dábamos en mi casa desde hacía algún tiempo. Me tropecé de nuevo con Sue por el camino al tiempo que me tragaba de nuevo y todo entero el enorme árbol de Navidad. Ya les dije a Irina y a Alice que no lo pusieran ahí pero como siempre, nadie me hace caso en esta empresa. Ni siquiera me moleste en pedir perdón a la pobre mujer.

Entré a mi despacho tal y como había salido antes del ascensor y entrado en el despacho de Alice, como un autentico huracán arrasándolo todo a su paso, pero me detuve en seco pues sentada en mi silla se encontraba la cuarta persona a la que nunca le negaría nada y tenia puesta esa cara de querer algo de mí.

—Irina, ¿qué diablos quieres ahora? —le pregunte mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Curiosamente era otro ejemplar del que había visto leer a Alice.

—No puedo creerme que al final y después de que Alice y yo te hemos insistido tanto, vas a pedirle a Bella que se case contigo —me dijo bastante emocionada. Espero que no decidáis una fecha muy cercana, Alice y yo tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, flores, invitaciones, vestido, catering, elegir la iglesia...—decía toda eufórica mientras daba vueltas bailando por toda la estancia—. Te juro que como no se lo pidas me divorcio de primo.

—Irina — le dije riéndome por primera vez en ese día, ella era una de las cuatro mujeres en esta vida capaz de hacerme reír en los momentos más desesperados o dramáticos. No creo que haya ninguna fórmula legal para que te puedas divorciar de mí como primo, pero entiendo tu punto y tranquila pienso pedírselo esta noche después de las campanadas...

—Uff, —suspiró aliviada pasándose la mano por la frente simulando un gesto dramático.

—Hablando de otra cosa —me dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema—, ¿recuerdas el viaje a España para ver a Bella y a Tanya que hicimos la semana pasada? —me preguntó

—Irina, no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos y sí como no lo voy a recordar si no me dejasteis ir alegando que era un fin de semana solo de chicas.

— No es ningún acertijo solo quería decirte que me compré este libro para practicar un poco mi español y bueno...me ha gustado tanto que quería recomendártelo. Estoy segura de que te interesará mucho leerlo.

—Irina —le dije en tono cansado —te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero…

—Ya, ya lo sé por eso Alice, Bella y yo somos las que nos encargamos de leer los libros para su aprobación antes de editarlos, pero es que sé que este te va a interesar— me dijo mirándose las uñas como si en ese momento fueran lo más interesante y divertido del mundo. Tómatelo como un regalo de parte de alguien muy especial. De hecho ya conoces el principio de la historia, solo te falta saber como acaba…

Cogí el libro intrigado por sus palabras. La portada era muy bonita, en ella había una mujer sentada en una especie de prado, que no sé porque me recordó al bosquecito aquel en donde solía ir con ella. Me fije en el título del libro_, "Almas Inmortales"_ se llamaba. Abrí la primera pagina en donde había una dedicatoria:

_"Dedicado a una persona que llegó a mi vida en un momento delicado en el cual me sentía como una especie de patito feo, hasta que con cariño, apoyo, comprensión y mucho amor, me convenció de que en realidad era un hermoso cisne. Él me animó a empezar a escribir esta historia, a luchar por mi sueño. Una persona a la que amé, amo y amaré siempre. Me siento afortunada de tenerle conmigo para ver mi sueño hecho realidad. Solo me falta algo para sentirme completa del todo y eso solo depende de él… yo siempre diré que sí"._

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Irina se levantaba y se marchaba a su despacho así que la reemplacé en mi silla, mientras seguía pasando las páginas. Llegué al prologo y empecé a leer. Conforme iba leyendo mis ojos se abrían cada vez más, no me lo podía creer…

—Salí del despacho de nuevo con tal ímpetu que casi tiro a Sue, que en ese momento se disponía a llamar a mi puerta, encima del famoso arbolito de marras—. Ahora no tengo tiempo para nada Sue, ya haré lo que sea cuando vuelva —le dije al tiempo que la sujetaba para que no cayese. Definitivamente a esta mujer la tenía que subir el sueldo, si es que salía ilesa del día de hoy…

—Irina —le dije a mi prima entrando en su despacho no como uno sino como siete elefantes en la susodicha cacharrería —esta es su historia, alguien la ha plagiado tenemos que…

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es un plagio?

—¿Cómo no va a ser un plagio?— le dije cogiéndome el puente de la nariz desesperado —me sé esta historia de memoria, recuerdas que yo la he animado siempre a escribirla y además, si la hubiera publicado ella ¿por qué ocultármelo y publicarla en otro idioma?

—Te recuerdo que lleva tres meses junto a Tanya en España supervisando la nueva sucursal que hemos abierto allí, así que publicarlo en español era una buena opción. Y no te ha dicho nada ¿para darte una sorpresa quizás?, ¿para lanzarte una indirecta?, ¿has leído la dedicatoria?, o más bien diría yo ¿has prestado atención a lo que leías?

Volví de nuevo al principio y releí la famosa dedicatoria…

Hay que denunciar a este libro y a su autor La dije muy decidido hasta en la dedicatoria la ha plagiado yo…

—Edward no es un plagio—, me contestó Irina dando saltitos, señal de que empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Quieres por favor cerrar el libro y mirar el nombre de su autor?

Cerré de nuevo el libro y me fije en el nombre de la persona que lo había escrito: Cisne.

—Cisne —le dije sin comprender que pretendía —lo ha escrito este tal Cisne pero los dos sabemos que esta historia no le pertenece esta historia es de…

—Edward —dijo mi prima armándose de paciencia. La verdad es que cuando me ponía así, era capaz de desesperar hasta al santo de la paciencia si es que había alguno que ostentase ese título –ese libro está escrito en español, siguió diciéndome mi prima con mucha, mucha calma —refresca tus conocimientos de ese idioma y dime, ¿cuál es la palabra inglesa que corresponde a Cisne". Y otra pregunta, ¿cómo la llamabas tú siempre que su autoestima bajaba?

Swan. La palabra es Swan, yo… yo la decía que era un…hermoso... Mi mente voló entonces al momento en que la conocí…

_Flashback (siete años antes: 30 de diciembre de 2004)_

A pesar de faltar solo un día para fin de año y estar en plenas vacaciones navideñas, los entrenamientos de futbol no se habían suspendido nada más que los días de Nochebuena y Navidad, y si a esto le sumas los preparativos de la macro fiesta de Noche Vieja que se iba a celebrar en el instituto, podemos afirmar que este tenía el mismo bullicio y la misma actividad que cuando había clases, bueno yo creo que hasta más.

Mi hermana, mis primas y Rose, habían sido elegidas ese año por el resto de los alumnos para organizar el evento, con el consiguiente disgusto de Lauren, Jessica y Ángela, y estaban dando todo de sí volviendo locos en el proceso a sus respectivos novios. Jasper y Laurent habían sido pillados dos veces huyendo de la situación y se habían ganado una monumental bronca por parte de Alice e Irina que eran las dos tal para cual, igual de inquietas, exasperantes e hiperactivas, pero así las queríamos.

¡Cuánto echaba de menos al grupo…!

El inconfundible sonido del silbato anunció el final de los entrenamientos por ese día y yo corrí hacia los vestuarios con la esperanza de escabullirme del acoso al que me tenían sometido "mis amigas" desde que se enteraron de que iba a ir a buscar a la niña de la foto al aeropuerto. No sé cual era peor si Lauren y Jessica con sus aires de princesas o la dulce Ángela y su falsa apariencia. Sí, sin duda ninguna la peor de las tres era Ángela, a las otras dos se las veía venir desde lejos pero a Ángela no, a esta había que conocerla un poco más a fondo para saber lo zorra y cruel que podía llegar a ser. Yo había sido una de sus víctimas.

Cuando mi familia y amigos se fueron emparejando unos con otros y dándome de lado, yo poco a poco me fui juntando con el grupo con el que iba ahora. Y me sentí seducido por Ángela y su dulce manera de ser. Por un tiempo estuve bastante seguro de que era ella, la mujer a la que estaba esperando, mi compañera eterna, mi media naranja, así que empecé a salir con ella con el consiguiente disgusto de mis primas, mi hermana y Rosalie que no soportaban estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que ella. ¿Qué tendrían contra ella? , me preguntaba en ese momento. Y pronto lo descubrí...

—La verdad es que no entiendo porque tienes tú que ir a por ella —me dijo de repente Ángela que había salido de no sé donde —, ¿es que no puede hacerlo alguno de tus hermanos o tus primas, tienes que ser tu?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Ángela pero voy porque me da la gana ir, me ofrecí voluntario ¿queda claro?

—¿Qué te ofreciste voluntario?, ¿para ir a buscar a esa…?

—Cuidado con lo que dices Ángela, voy a buscar al nuevo integrante de mi familia, queda claro y como tal quiero que se le trate, si oigo o veo el más mínimo gesto de desprecio o humillación contra ella verás entonces de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy enfadado. Desde este momento Isabella Swan está bajo mi protección ¿habéis entendido bien todos? –dije mirando al resto de mi "grupo de amigos" que se habían congregado en torno a Ángela

—¿Y quién eres tú para darle protección y esperar a que todos te obedezcamos?– preguntó con sorna—, ¿la Mafia del instituto?

—Nadie, Ángela, no soy ninguna mafia, créeme ese papel ya lo sabéis hacer vosotros muy bien. Pero te juro que si te metes con ella tu o cualquiera de vosotros…

—El problema es Edward que nosotros, "la manada", tenemos una reputación que guardar –dijo Sam —y esa reputación puede verse seriamente dañada si uno de nuestros miembros protege a una...

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices…!

—Claro, claro, lo que tu digas pero, como te iba diciendo, nuestra reputación se verá seriamente dañada si tu proteges a esa…, en fin lo que quiero decirte es que elijas Edward nosotros o ella y mira bien que eliges porque puede que en esa elección vaya implícito tu puesto como Capitán del equipo.

—Yo seguiré siendo Capitán del equipo mientras el entrenador no me diga lo contrario, me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo, queda claro, pero si me dais a elegir, mi elección es obvia iros a la mierda todos vosotros y el equipo –dije saliendo de allí con una furia enorme.

—Pues por eso mismo que te lo has ganado con mucho trabajo Edward— dijo Sam saliendo detrás de mí—, pero no solo ha sido trabajo lo que te ha llevado a estar donde estas ¿quieres ver todo esto tirado por tierra solo por una chica a la que ni siquiera conoces y que encima…?

—Encima que… —le dije amenazante y a punto de darle un buen puñetazo…

—Basta, basta chicos, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

—Nada, nada, señor Denali, contestó Sam.

—Pues si no ocurre nada, dispersaros, Edward vístete deprisa llegas tarde a buscar a Isabella. ¿Algún problema señorita Weber? –pregunto mi tío ante el bufido de Ángela.

Si esperar la respuesta de Ángela y mientras me iba preguntando por millonésima vez que demonios estaría yo pensando para mezclarme con gente así, seguí mi camino hacia el vestuario para cambiarme, pero hoy todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a no dejarme llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto a buscar esa dulce niña.

—Bravo, bravo, bravo –aplaudía mi prima Tanya contorneándose por delante de mí, flanqueada por sus hermanas, Rosalie y por mi hermana Alice—. Menuda puesta en escena, si hasta lo hemos creído. ¿Qué tipo de apuesta habéis hecho?, ¿os habéis apostado quizás el tiempo que gastarás en conquistar a la chica, meterla en tu cama y después dejarla con el corazón destrozado y tirada por ahí?, pues déjame decirte…

—Me conoces desde siempre Tanya, hemos crecido juntos, ¿tan cruel te crees que soy?

—De un tiempo a esta aparte perdona pero no, no te conocemos hermano –me dijo Alice —, desde que te apartaste de nosotros y te fuiste con esos…

—Perdona pero fuisteis vosotros los que me desterrasteis cuando fui elegido Capitán del equipo…

—Te desterraste tu solo primo –me dijo Irina, nadie te echó.

—No, no me echasteis de palabra, pero vuestros besos, arrumacos, empalagaban ¿sabéis lo que es tener que soportar eso para alguien que no tiene pareja?

—Pues se te ve muy bien con Ángela.

—Ella ya no es mi novia, como tengo que explicároslo.

—Pues a nosotras de ninguna manera pero a ella se ve que necesita que le hagas un croquis.

—Iros las cinco a la mierda, y dejadme pasar llego tarde a buscar a Bella.

Me aleje de ellas con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto?, ellas son mi familia, mis amigos de toda la vida ¿por qué? Yo había tenido la culpa de todo, de eso estaba seguro. Me puse celoso de ellos, de todos, no me hacían caso y me refugie en Ángela, Jessica, Lauren y resto de "amigos" actuales, era eso o quedarse solo.

Me sentí el rey del mundo cuando un poco después fui elegido Capitán del Equipo de fútbol americano y un montón de chicas me adulaban, pero ahora me pregunto si mi elección se debía a mi trabajo y esfuerzo o a mi nuevo grupo de amigos. En fin eso pronto lo averiguaría a principios de año en la reelección, aunque estaba seguro del resultado, ya me lo había dicho Sam, pero no me importaba, yo no encajaba con ellos y su peculiar guerra.

Siempre supe que "mis amigos" creían formar parte de un grupo de hombres y mujeres extraordinarios para los cuales el resto del mundo eran unos simples esclavos. Despellejaban a todos, se metían con todas aquellas personas que demostraban alguna debilidad ante ellos, los denigraban, humillaban y acosaban hasta la saciedad. Sus preferidos aquellos que no se ajustaban a los cánones que ellos habían establecido como gordura, gafas y sus preferidos eran los empollones…. Mis primas, mi hermana, Rose y sus respectivas parejas se habían erigido como fieles defensores de los "débiles" y siempre estaban ahí apoyando y ayudando a todo el que este querido grupo de amigos pisoteaba. Y el caso es que yo antes era uno de ellos, hasta que se fueron emparejando y yo me sentí… solo.

No sabía de cuantas maneras tendría que decirle a Ángela que no sentía nada por ella, que lo nuestro había terminado casi nada más empezar. Pero ella no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y no menos peligrosas era sus dos eternas "amigas". Realmente ya estaba arto de esta situación, arto de ver a compañeros que sin duda era unas bellísimas personas, mucho mejores que ellos, pisoteados, humillados y degradados por el simple hecho de no entrar dentro de los cánones establecidos y me daba asco a mi mismo de pensar que aunque no activamente, yo era participe de estas atrocidades y tan culpable como ellos porque lo consentía.

Pero al ver la foto de aquella niña tan dulce en el despacho de mi tío la tarde anterior y el desprecio con que hasta mi mismo padre y tío me hablaron, había tomado mi decisión. Junto al año que se terminaba se quedaría el Edward que había surgido de la soledad y haría todo lo posible porque el Edward que yo era antes resurgiera de nuevo con más fuerza.

Mi hermana me dijo una vez que me había alejado de ellos por idiota que el hecho de estar emparejados no quería decir que hubieran olvidado al hermano, al amigo o al primo y que estaba segura de que si volvía con ellos encontraría a mi media naranja pronto. Pero yo no hice caso, era muy difícil salir con ellos si tú no tenías pareja, pues quisieran o no entre tanto besuqueo siempre acaba solo y mirando hacia otro lado, por eso lo había intentado con Ángela. Alice se cansó de repetírmelo y ahora solo me hablaba para echarme en cara alguna de las atrocidades que los demás cometían, y era en esos momentos en los que me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo pero por comodidad por no estar solo seguía ahí. Pero ayer al ver la foto de esa niña tan preciosa algo me había hecho cambiar…

_Flashback secundario (Edward recuerda dentro del primer flash, la tarde anterior 29 de diciembre de 2004)_

_—Edward –me llamó Jasper desde el otro lado del vestuario._

_—¿Si? –le pregunté con la esperanza de que me invitara a unirme al grupo para tomar algo o ir a algún sitio, de verdad los echaba de menos._

_—Tu tío Eleazar me ha dicho que quiere vernos a todos en su despacho en unos 10 minutos –me dijo echando por tierra todas mis esperanzas._

_—¿Sabes que quiere? –le dije terminando de vestirme._

_—No, pero vamos a averiguarlo en seguida._

_—Si me esperas voy contigo –le dije otra vez con esperanzas renovadas._

_Salí con Jasper del vestuario pero nada más salir una pesadísima e insistente Ángela se echo a mi cuello mientras sus dos odiosas amigas se colgaban de mi brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como todo el grupo me miraba con un gesto de… ¿odio, asco...?_

_—Lo siento chicas –le dije de forma bastante seca pero mi tío me ha llamado a su despacho._

_—¿Te has portado mal Eddie? –dijeron las tres a coro._

_—Esto…pues… no sé_

_—Te acompañamos y luego podríamos ir a mi casa –me dijo Ángela de manera seductora mis padres no están y…_

_—Ángela, ¿qué parte de lo nuestro termino tu no entiendes? –le pregunté desesperado y zafándome de su abrazo como pude._

_—Vamos Eddie, no seas malo tu sabes muy bien que…_

_—Ángela, hoy estoy cansado, si me disculpas voy a ver que quiere mi tío y me marcho a casa a descansar._

_—Bueno pues te veo mañana –me dijo. De verdad que era una mujer muy insistente, insoportablemente insistente._

_Cuando llegué al despacho de Eleazar, toda mi familia estaba esperando allí. Cuando entré me miraron de nuevo con esa expresión de decepción que desde hace un tiempo adornaba sus caras. Mi padre, Carlisle, también estaba allí cosa que me asustó un poco._

_—A ver chicos –empezó mi tío una vez que me hube sentado._

_—Os he llamado porque en verdad necesito vuestra ayuda –dijo mirando a todos menos a mi –Isabella Swan hija de un gran amigo nuestro va a venir a vivir con nosotros al pueblo. Se va a instalar en vuestra casa Alice, ya que disponéis de una habitación de sobra. Cuando pasen las fiestas se va a incorporar al instituto como nueva estudiante, pero viene a pasar estos días de fin de año para adaptarse a nosotros antes de que esto suceda. Y aquí viene el favor que os pido. Bella, como le gusta que le llamen, es una chica excepcional, dulce cariñosa, inteligente, bondadosa, pero desde hace un poco más de un año tiene un pequeño problema que muchos considerarían defecto…_

_Todos nos quedamos mirando a Eleazar como si le hubiera salido un rabo y tres ojos._

_—¿Y, ese es un defecto? –preguntó mi prima Tanya como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento tanto a mí como a los demás._

_— Pues parece que para algún tipo de personas sí –contestó mi padre mirándome de manera acusadora. Vale bien, ya sabía por dónde iba. Baje el rostro avergonzado—. Bella –siguió mi padre – ha sido víctima de un acoso atroz en el instituto donde estudiaba, hasta el punto de tener que acabar ingresada en un hospital. Su padre, que es el jefe de Policía en el pueblo donde vive, está muy preocupado y nos ha pedido asilo para ella pues es lo mejor para Bella que salga de ese pueblo cuanto antes._

_—Pero si ha terminado en el hospital lo que fuera que la hicieran debió ser grave ¿no los han denunciado? — pregunto esta vez mi prima Irina._

_—Es por eso por lo que tiene que salir de allí –contestó Carlisle—. Su padre lo ha hecho sin su consentimiento pues ella no quería ya que teme a las represalias y por muy policía que sea, Charlie no puede controlarlo todo, no puede poner un guardaespaldas permanente solo para ella, así que Bella va a venir ir aquí a estudiar._

_—Mirad –dijo Eleazar—, aquí tengo una foto de ella que su padre me ha mandado junto con su expediente. Chicos –dijo volviendo a mirar a todos menos a mi –lo que le ha ocurrido es muy grave. No voy a entrar en detalles pues es ella misma quién los tiene que contar. Pero quiero pediros que cuidéis de ella, que la integréis en vuestro grupo, que la protejáis, que no dejéis que la historia se repita –y en ese momento me miro de nuevo a mí y suspiró –Edward, espero que tu y esa panda de amigos tuyos sepan comportarse porque si no lo hacen yo mismo me encargaré de expulsarlos a todos, les tengo muchas ganas la verdad sea dicha, nunca he podido pillarles con las manos en la masa, volvemos a lo mismo de siempre, nadie denuncia por miedo. Lo siento porque tú seas mi hermano Carlisle…estas cosas me indignan mucho ya sabes…_

_—Eleazar, para por favor. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cuando la educación que uno se esfuerza en dar a sus hijos falla, hay que probar otros métodos para que maduren –dijo mirándome duramente y yo jamás me sentí mas avergonzado ni peor. Kate, que era las que más cerca de mi estaba, me dio la foto para que la viera, la cogí entre mis manos y cuando la vi me quedé impresionado. ¡Qué niña más guapa!, ¡parecía un ángel! Me preguntaba qué diablos le habrían hecho a esa pobre niña para tener que dejar su familia y su casa y empezar de nuevo en un sitio distinto. Sentí pena por ella, por ella y por todos aquellos a los que yo impasible había permitido que humillaran. Pero mirando su foto sentía algo más, algo que no sabría describir pero que no tenía nada que ver con la pena. Y desde ese momento me prometí a mi mismo cambiar, no permitir nunca más que eso sucediese, yo iba a ser el más férreo defensor de esa pobre niña, ¿qué podía perder? Nada porque en realidad nada tenía, solo un montón de desperdicios humanos a los que me había juntado para no sentirme solo._

_—No te preocupes padre –le dije intentando que me creyera –por nuestra parte nada sucederá._

_—No hables por los demás primito – me dijo Tanya con cara de asco._

_—Decís que solo lleva sufriendo ese problema desde hace un año, ¿qué le ocurrió? –preguntó Emmett ignorando lo que había dicho._

_—Fue víctima de un accidente horrible, su coche patino en la nieve. Se salió de la carretera y se estrello contra un árbol. No iba muy deprisa, pero quedo atrapada entre el amasijo de hierros del coche y tardaron mucho en encontrarla, pues la nieve lo cubría todo y la visibilidad era mínima. Cuando llegaron al hospital le salvaron de milagro, pero aun así le ha quedado ese inconveniente que es bastante pronunciado._

_—Sus médicos le han dicho y yo concuerdo con ellos —prosiguió Carlisle— que con el tiempo y los ejercicios de rehabilitación adecuados cada vez se notará menos, pero de momento es lo que hay._

_—¿Y después de eso los que se llamaban sus amigos le han dejado de lado? –pregunto Rosalie horrorizada._

_—Bueno según nos dice Charlie era una niña un tanto solitaria debido a su extrema timidez, no tenía muchos amigos. Vivía en Jacksonville con su madre y de repente decidió irse a vivir con su padre para que este no estuviese tan solo. Parece ser que al principio todos la querían por ser hija de quién era y los chicos…los chicos…bueno ella es una niña muy guapa como veis en la foto, pero eso causó la envidia de sus "amigas". Cuando unos y otros se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer ciertas cosas solo para no estar sola –dijo mi padre mirándome de nuevo a mí, lo que me hizo sentir más incomodo –la fueron poco a poco abandonando, no se metían con ella pero la tenía medio marginada. Pero cuando tuvo el accidente, todo cambió._

_—Pobre niña –exclamó Alice quitándome la foto de las manos. Y con ese gesto yo sentí de repente un vacio extraño en mi pecho, algo que no sabía describir._

_—Hay otra cosa que os queríamos decir. Ella llega mañana y alguien tiene que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto._

_—Yo lo haré –dije de repente y todo el mundo se me quedó mirando con una expresión incrédula._

_—¿Tu?– preguntó Demetri—, ¿el gran Edward Cullen quiere ir a buscar a una pobre niña al aeropuerto?, a ver ¿dónde está la cámara oculta director, donde la tienes?_

_—¿Tan extraño es que yo quiera ir a buscarla?, ¿tan extraño es que yo quiera que…?_

_—¿Qué? –dijeron todos_

_—Bueno –intervino de pronto mi tío mirándome con una cara en cuyo gesto iba implícito un mensaje de advertencia—, es evidente que alguien por aquí está pidiendo una oportunidad, cosa que no hay que negarle a nadie, así que de acuerdo Edward, ve tu a por ella pero te juro sobrino que como metas la pata…_

_—Como meta la pata seré yo quien le arranque las tripas personalmente –dijo mi hermano Emmett_

_—Ya me dirás tío a qué hora llega el vuelo, que allí estaré –dije levantándome pues ya no soportaba mas tantos reproches, ellos también tenían su parte de culpa, o eso quería yo creer._

_Fin del Flashback secundario, seguimos en flashback principal: 30 de diciembre de 2004_

Sumido en esos pensamientos, llegue al aeropuerto sin apenas darme cuenta. Aparque como pude en el primer sitio que encontré ya que con la entrada del nuevo año había más tráfico aéreo de lo normal. Me encamine hacia la terminal por donde llegaría. El aeropuerto estaba adornado al igual que el resto de los edificios públicos con los típicos adornos navideños y un gran árbol en el centro de la entrada principal. Después de esperar un tiempo demasiado largo para mi gusto, el altavoz anunció la llegada de su vuelo, unos angustiantes minutos mas y de repente la vi. Iba arrastrando el carrito con sus maletas como buenamente podía, su cojera era bastante pronunciada lo que dificultaba sus movimientos pero ella no se amedrentaba, era una chica valiente, muy, muy valiente. ¿Cómo demonios haría para subir las escaleras de casa? , pensé mientras me dirigía hacia ella para ayudarla.

—Hola –le dije— Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

—Solo Bella –me dijo mirándome. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo me perdí en los suyos, eran de un color chocolate tan bonito, tan profundo, tan hermoso, más bonitos aun que en la foto, en verdad toda ella era preciosa.

—Me llamo Edward, soy el hijo de Carlisle y sobrino de Eleazar el director del instituto, he venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

—Encantando Edward –me dijo acercándose tímidamente y dándome la mano, pero yo no pude resistirlo y le planté un par de besos, uno en cada mejilla y al hacerlo sentí una sensación extraña, como de algo que por fin encajaba dentro de mí. La miré y vi que estaba ruborizada y eso la hacía más preciosa aún.

—Vamos para casa, todo el mundo te espera. Déjame que te ayude con tus maletas por favor.

Después de meter las maletas en el coche puse rumbo a casa. He de reconocer que la charla fue bastante agradable y cuando no hablábamos el silencio era cómodo. Bella era tal y como la había descrito mi tío, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, amable, compasiva, no me podía creer que alguien podría haberla hecho daño, y fue entonces cuando fui realmente consciente de lo monstruosos que eran aquellos que se llamaban mis amigos. Esa necesidad de protegerla cuando vi su foto, se iba haciendo más grande cada vez que pasaba el tiempo. Era mi propósito de año nuevo, proteger con mi vida a Isabella Swan y hacer lo posible para que el antiguo Edward volviera, dejando enterrado al viejo junto a las doce campanadas que anunciarían el fin de otro año.

Llegamos a mi casa y todos la estaban esperando. Aparqué el coche en la entrada y toda mi intención era bajarme para ayudarla a salir pero un solicito Emmett ya estaba ahí para relevarme, cosa que me molestó un poco la verdad.

—Bienvenida a casa –le dijo dándole un abrazo de los suyos –desde ahora estás adoptada en esta casa como mi nueva hermanita.

—Y como la mía también. Hola me llamo Alice y soy la hermana de este grandullón y de…Edward. Este es Jasper, mi novio.

—Encantado de saludarte Bella, espero que estés bien aquí.

—Hola, soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper y novia de este bruto, espero que estés a gusto entre nosotros –dijo Rose dándola un abrazo.

—¿Qué tal?, yo soy Tanya y estas son mis hermanas Irina y Kate. Espero que de ahora en adelante nos consideres a las tres algo así como una especie de primas tuyas y por supuesto amigas.

—Mucho gusto de conoceros a todos, estoy verdaderamente abrumada por este recibimiento de verdad no lo esperaba.

—Tranquila cariño, esto es normal en esta familia ¿te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro Esme, ¿cómo estás? , Carmen, gusto de veros de nuevo –dijo dándolas un beso—. Carlisle, Eleazar.  
>—Hola Bella, me alegro de verte. Todo está ya solucionado para que empieces el instituto a principios de año, ventajas de tener como director a una especie de tío postizo.<p>

—Gracias, gracias a todos de verdad.

—Bueno, porque no dejáis de abrumarla y la dejamos que vaya a su habitación y descanse –dije y todos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta como si de repente me hubieran salido rabo y cuernos. Pero yo no me iba a amilanar, estaba volviendo de nuevo el antiguo Edward y aquí se iba a quedar.

—Bella, para llegar hasta tu cuarto hay que subir una serie de escaleras, queríamos montar una especie de elevador con una silla pero Carlisle nos ha dicho que estás en plena rehabilitación y subir escaleras forma parte de tus ejercicios diarios, por eso hemos preferido esperar a que vinieras y consultarte, no queríamos…—empezó Esme un poco envarada…

—No pasa nada Esme, poco a poco las puedo ir subiendo forma parte de mi rehabilitación como muy bien has dicho ¿verdad Carlisle? –y dicho y hecho empezó a hacerlo toda decidida, en verdad era una chica valiente, pero se la veía muy torpe en ese sentido y note que lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal pues todos la estábamos observando y además por la expresión de su rostro era obvio que el hecho de forzar la pierna le dolía bastante.

—Sabes que te digo –dije cogiéndola en brazos –ya tendrás tiempo de practicar, seguro que ahora estás cansada, así que permíteme hacer de caballero andante y mañana será otro día. Podrías ir haciéndolo poco a poco, un día subes y bajas tres, al siguiente una más… ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale –me dijo muy azorada mientras note por detrás de mí que todo el mundo volvía a estar de nuevo con la boca abierta, bueno todos no, mi hermana Alice y mi prima Irina, que como ya he dicho eran las dos tal para cual, tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus caras, al igual que mi madre y mi tía Carmen. Pero como el resto de la familia siguiera así, la población de moscas en esta ciudad iba a descender notablemente.

La deje en su habitación y me volví para traer su maleta pero mi hermano venía detrás de mí con ella, mirándome con un cara extraña, mirada que yo devolví con autosuficiencia de verdad que me estaban cansando. Las chicas se quedaron con ella para ayudarla y yo bajé al salón junto a Emmett que seguía mirándome raro.

—¿Qué pasa? –les pregunté a todos una vez en el salón.

—Querido primo postizo –me dijo Félix –estás actuando muy raro y conociéndoos a ti y a tus amigos sencillamente no nos fiamos. Pensamos que se trata de una especie de apuesta o algo así y como tengamos razón te juro que…

—Félix, ella es una chica excepcional ¿crees de verdad que soy tan cruel?

—Porque no le preguntamos a tus anteriores victimas –apostilló Laurent.

—Yo nunca participe de eso.

—Pero tampoco lo evitabas te quedabas mirando impasible con tu novia colgada del brazo, eres tan culpable como ellos.

—Bueno pues darme una oportunidad ¿vale?, no pretendo nada malo con ella, ella…Bella…me gusta. Y que os quede claro Ángela ya no es mi novia.

—No sé porqué pero no te creo, lo siento pero no te creo –me dijo Garrett.

El resto de la tarde pasó más o menos normal. Después de cenar mis primas y sus novios al igual que Jasper y Rosalie se fueron a sus casas. Yo subí de nuevo a Bella en brazos ante la mirada impasible de Emmett, una de esas miradas amenazantes que asustaban al propio miedo. ¿De verdad había llegado a ser tan desalmado? Me iba a costar mucho que volvieran a confiar en mí. Una vez en su habitación Esme y Alice ayudaron con todo a Bella, ella se dejo hacer o eso pienso yo porque no me dejaron entrar.

El nuevo día me sorprendió soñando con Bella, si digo bien, soñé con Bella, pero una discusión que tenía lugar en el piso de abajo me saco del todo de mi sueño. Me vestí rápidamente adivinado porqué y por culpa de quien era la discusión. Mi hermana era muy poquita cosa pero cuando se enfadaba… y Emmett de verdad que daba miedo.

—Te he dicho que de la puerta no pasas, zorra de mierda, ahora llamo a tu Eddie que baje a ver qué tripa se te ha roto

—¿Qué pasa? –dije bajando rápidamente las escaleras deseando que se fuera de una vez de ahí, no quería que Bella la viera ni la oyera.

—Eddie cariño, solo he venido a conocer a la co… perdón –dijo retrocediendo un paso al ver como la miraba—, quise decir a la chica nueva.

—Pues ya la conocerás en la fiesta de esta noche y ahora sino se te ofrece nada más, puedes marcharte.

—¿A qué hora vas venir a buscarme Eddie?

—A ninguna, tu y yo ya no somos nada, así que si quieres ir a esa fiesta tendrás que hacerlo sola.

—Pero Eddie,

—Ni pero Eddie ni pero nada, ya te dije muchas veces que YA NO ERES MI NOVIA, ¿qué parte no entiendes Ángela?

Se me quedó mirando con expresión dolida y con las ya más que conocidas lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos, dio media vuelta y se marchó ante la mirada estupefacta de mis tres primas que llegaban a casa en ese momento, seguidas de Rose ¿es que estas cuatro no tenían casa propia?

—¡Madre mía como está el patio! –espero Edward que esto no sea parte de un plan porque sería lo último que hicieras, te lo digo de verdad—. Les abrí del todo la puerta con un gruñido y me fui ignorándolas.

El resto del día lo pasé ayudando a Bella en todo lo que podía y teniendo a todos asombrados y mirándome estupefactos, de verdad ya me estaba empezando a resultar graciosa la situación.

La cena de noche vieja comenzó con toda la familia alrededor de la mesa y el gran árbol de fondo. Mi madre tuvo la buena idea de poner a Bella a mi lado. Alice y el resto de las chicas se la habían llevado para arreglarla y cuando bajo el que se quedó con la boca abierta fui yo, pero que bonita estaba ¿Cómo es posible que pensará de sí misma que era un patito feo por culpa de su cojera cuando en realidad en un maravilloso cisne? Me iba a levantar para ayudarla con las escaleras, pero apoyada en Tanya y Rosalie estaba consiguiendo bajarlas bastante bien

—Hay que darle autonomía Edward, no te preocupes, se caerá más de una vez, pero tiene que pasar por ello forma parte de su rehabilitación. Espero que esas intenciones que veo que tienes sean buenas porque... –me dijo mi padre como una especie de advertencia

—Límpiate la baba sobrino y cierra la boca que entran moscas y con tus hermanos y primos ya tenemos bastante. ¿Será posible que por fin haya alguien capaz de hacer sentar la cabeza a este insensato? –añadió mi tío dirigiéndose a mi padre quien negaba con la cabeza. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano espero que sus intenciones sean honestas porque sino…

Me los quede mirando a los dos con cara de pocos amigos pero solo encontré en ellos una extraña expresión satisfecha y ¿de advertencia? En frente mío Jasper me observa de manera especulativa algo muy común en él y Emmett y el resto lo hacían con el ceño fruncido.

Cenamos deprisa pues habíamos quedado en llegar a la fiesta del instituto una hora antes de medianoche para pasar de un año a otro junto a nuestros amigos y compañeros. La cena resultó muy agradable, Bella interactuaba muy bien con el resto de nosotros, se la veía que poco a poco iba sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto y cómoda. Las bromas de Emmett la hacían reír y esa risa a mi me despertaba el alma y resucitaba mi muerto corazón. La cena terminó y antes de que nos levantáramos para acudir a la fiesta mi padre abrió una botella de champan para brindar por el nuevo año que estaba a punto de comenzar. El ruido del corcho al ser desprendido de la botella rompió el silencio que se había instalado, todos estallamos en risas y nos dimos abrazos felicitando por adelantado al Año que dentro de un par de horas nacería, y yo internamente despedía a aquella persona que había sido durante un espacio de tiempo para volver de nuevo a ser yo, Edward Cullen.

—De verdad, iros sin mí –dijo de pronto Bella cuando se enteró de que había una fiesta en el instituto –yo...bueno…, todos tenéis pareja, no quiero que estéis pendientes de mi, ya habéis hecho bastante yo…

—Bella esa es una tontería, toda la familia va a recibir allí el nuevo año es costumbre y…

—Claro que todos tenemos pareja –le dije haciéndome el ofendido y cortando a mi madre en su discurso –yo soy la tuya ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta? Vienes conmigo a la fiesta, serás mi pareja y no se hable más.

—Pero…pero…seguro que tienes novia...yo no quiero que…

—No, no tengo novia –la tranquilice –bueno para ser más exactos tengo una ex que aun no se enteró de que es ex, y eso me causa algún que otro dolor de cabeza, así que a lo mejor si me ve contigo se entera del todo –le dije en broma y vi con satisfacción que mi torpe manera de describir mi molesta situación con Ángela arrancaba una sonrisa de su boca.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Tanya con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, Rosalie no estaba mejor, Kate no se lo podía ni creer, los hombres me miraban enfurruñados y amenazantes, Alice, Irina, mi madre y Carmen tenían esa sonrisa en su cara. Eleazar y mi padre me miraban divertidos pero con la misma expresión de advertencia en sus rostros.

—¿Nos vamos?–le dije ignorando a todos y dándole el brazo para que me lo cogiera.

—Estás seguro…mira que si me ven contigo… van a creer que soy…

—Créeme Bella nada me agradaría más. Tanya querida prima, respira que te vas a asfixiar y lo mismo va para el resto, chicos vigiladlas que a lo mejor no pasan de este año como sigan así, pobres –les dije con sorna—. Bueno ¿nos vamos?

Llegamos al instituto en muy poco tiempo. Aparqué y salí del coche lo más rápidamente posible para ayudar a salir a Bella. Le ofrecí mi brazo de nuevo para que se apoyara en él con la intención de caminar hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta pero no me dio tiempo a nada porque de pronto sentí como Bella era literalmente arrancada de mi lado y unos brazos distintos se colgaban de mí. Menos mal que pude reaccionar a tiempo de soltarme de los inoportunos y molestos brazos con bastante brusquedad por cierto, y evitar que Bella se cayese de espaldas al suelo.

—Jessica, Lauren, ¿cómo podéis ser tan animales?, ¿es que no veis que la habéis empujado y casi la tiráis al suelo? –les dije mientras intentaba que de nuevo Bella se pusiese derecha ya que entre Jessica, Lauren y su cojera se había desestabilizado

—Vamos Eddie no te enfades, solo veníamos a por ti el grupo está ya en…

—No me interesa donde este el grupo Jess –les dije con bastante impaciencia –esta noche me quedaré con mi familia y con Bella ya que ella es mi pareja en la fiesta, así que ¿nos disculpáis? –le dije pasando a su lado con mi niña de nuevo agarrada a mi brazo ante la mirada estupefacta no solo de Jess y Lauren sino de mi familia que había acudido a ayudar. A Bella se la veía bastante azorada por la situación y en su mirada había cierto toque de temor y miedo.

—No te preocupes, tranquila, acabas de conocer a las "niñas monas" del instituto. No sé qué te paso en Forks, aunque espero que algún día confíes lo bastante en mí para que me lo cuentes, pero déjame decirte que aquí será distinto, me tienes a mí y al resto de mi familia.

—Edward yo...yo te agradezco esto…pero no tienes por qué estar separado de tus amigos por mi…yo… verás… —me iba diciendo mientras lentamente íbamos avanzando hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

—Bella, créeme, no hay lugar en el mundo en donde desee estar más que aquí. Y esas dos chicas que has visto no son en realidad mis amigas. Verás yo...bueno ahora no es el momento pero ya te contaré. Por ahora… ¿confías en mí?

—Sí, eso creo –me dijo al tiempo que llegábamos al gimnasio y empezamos a subir las escaleras. Yo particularmente la habría cogido en brazos y habíamos terminado antes pero no quería avergonzarla así que pacientemente espere a que ella las subiera, por supuesto siempre apoyada en mí. Detrás iban todos los miembros de mi muy asombrada familia que no terminaban de entender el cambio que se había obrado en mi y, sinceramente, como mi prima Tanya siguiera con esa expresión iba a necesitar una buena dosis de cirugía plástica para volver a poner su cara en la posición correcta.

—¿Os parece bien aquella mesa? –pregunté al resto de mi anonadada familia.

—Si...si…—contestaron a la vez mirándome con incredulidad en sus ojos algunos y en estado de shock los otros. La verdad es que estaba empezando a divertirme un montón con las caras de payasos que tenían todos. Bueno todos no. Eleazar y mi padre tenían una expresión indescifrable y mi hermana, Irina, mi madre y Carmen, una sonrisa contagiosa de oreja a oreja.

El lugar estaba decorado con mucho gusto, verdaderamente se notaba que había corrido a cargo de mi hermana, primas y Rosalie. Las guirnaldas de distintos colores contrastaban con los numerosos adornos florales colocados encima de todas las mesas. Los fluorescentes del gimnasio estaban tapados de forma que daban al lugar un ambiente de discoteca y numerosas velas estaban esparcidas por todos los sitios. Colgados del techo había unas enormes pancartas felicitando el Nuevo Año. Al fondo una enorme orquesta amenizaba la velada con villancicos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que había sugerido y me fui detrás de mis hermanos y primos futuros a por bebidas para todos.

—De verdad que todavía no entiendo a que juegas pero te juro que como todo sea una broma…

—No es ninguna broma Félix, ¿es que no puedes entender que a lo mejor quiero cambiar de actitud? La chica me encanta, la veo una muy buena persona, no tengo interés en dañarla, es más yo…

—Ten cuidado hermano, solo ten cuidado…— rodé los ojos resignado, nada de lo que les dijera les haría cambiar de opinión así que pasaría de las palabras a los hechos. Realmente ellos no tenían la culpa pero ¿tan animal había sido?

Regresamos a la mesa y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Ángela se dirigía hacia nosotros, mi hermana y Rose también la vieron porque en el momento cambiaron su semblante. Yo las hice un gesto que quería decirles que me encargaría de la situación personalmente y parece que todos me entendieron ya que se quedaron a la expectativa pero sin inmiscuirse.

—Eddie, Eddie, ven, ven con nosotros, estamos allí, ven vamos a bailar –decía tirando de mi.

—Ángela, no sé en qué idioma tengo que hablarte pero a ver si te enteras de una vez. No voy a bailar contigo, no voy a ir con vosotros a ningún lado, voy a quedarme aquí con mi familia y con mi pareja de esta noche.

— ¿Tu pareja de esta noche?, ¿ella?, pero Eddie si ni siquiera podrá… se quedo cortada con la frase a medio decir ante la mirada que la eché.

—Ángela, no se te ocurra decir lo que pienso que ibas a decir, da media vuelta, vete por dónde has venido y tengamos la fiesta en paz. Bella es mi pareja de esta noche y espero que del resto del año que entra y de los años venideros. Acuérdate de la advertencia que os hice ayer por la mañana, una sola palabra, un solo gesto y… —no sé si fue la forma en que se lo dije o mi mirada amenazante pero Ángela dio media vuelta y se fue. A mi lado mis hermanos, primas, y resto de familia se sentaron de nuevo ya que se había levantado al unísono para hacer frente al hiriente comentario de Ángela. A Bella, sin embargo se la veía incomoda, intranquila y al observarla atentamente vi como unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Tranquila Bella –dijo mi madre, limpiando al mismo tiempo las dichosas lagrimas, cosa que me hubiera gustado hacer a mí.

—No pasa nada Esme, ya estoy acostumbrada yo…

—Pero aquí nos tienes a nosotros ¿estamos?, si te molestan, si te dicen o hacen algo, espero que vengas corriendo a contármelo porque si no me enfadare contigo ¿de acuerdo? –le dije levantando su barbilla para hacer que me mirara a la cara.

No le dio tiempo a contestar ya que de pronto la música paró, unos focos que no había visto antes iluminaron el escenario donde Eleazar había subido para anunciar el inicio de las campanadas con las que moría un año y nacía el siguiente. El momento de las campanadas llegó enseguida y todos nos reunimos alrededor del gran árbol para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo. Con cada campanada que iba sonando yo iba dejando atrás a ese chico engreído y estúpido que había sido durante bastante tiempo y daba la bienvenida al Edward que fui antaño. Cuando la última campanada se escuchó, el viejo Edward había muerto junto al viejo año dando la bienvenida al nuevo Edward y al año entrante.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! –gritó mi tío y todo el mundo estalló en risas y aplausos felicitándose el año unos a otros, el champan corría como agua, la música sonaba en el lugar, todo era alegría en un ambiente relajado y festivo. La orquesta pasó a tocar otro tipo de música distinta a los villancicos y la gente se lanzó a la pista a bailar.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿De verdad me preguntas eso?, Edward ¿tú te has fijado en mi?

—Sí y me gusta lo que he visto. Sé muy bien que tu cojera te impide bailar salsa, rock o cualquier música disco pero no te impide salir ahí conmigo, moverte como puedas y divertirte como los demás—. No sé como lo hice pero lo conseguí. Bailar con ella se me hizo extraño pero a la vez cómodo, estaba muy a gusto con ella, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío despertaba sensaciones tan placenteras como desconocidas. Esperaba que el año nuevo que acababa de nacer fuera tiempo suficiente para conocerla y ganarme su amistad y confianza. Miré al frente y me fije en las miradas de odio y rencor que me echaban Ángela y el resto de mi "ex grupo de amigos". Me di cuenta en ese momento que iba a ser un año muy largo en el cual no podía perder a Bella de vista ni un segundo y en el que seguramente perdería mi estatus de Capitán del Equipo pero francamente no me importaba. Tendría que hablar con Eleazar para que no tuviera ni una clase ella sola y menos que le coincidiera con alguno de ellos. Definitivamente iba a ser un año muy largo, pero aceptaba el reto.

_Fin del flashback_

_Chicago 31 de diciembre de 2012_

La verdad es que efectivamente aquel había sido un año muy largo, sobre todo con Ángela todo el rato intentando separarnos. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Poco a poco Bella fue confiando en mí y acabó por contarme su cruel y dura experiencia en el instituto de Forks, experiencia que solo yo sabía y que la verdad era mejor no contar.

Nos hicimos novios a mediados de ese mismo año. Hubo un momento en que parecía que Ángela y sus amigas habían conseguido ganarnos la partida y separarnos. Todavía recuerdo los golpes de Emmet, las miradas de reproche de mi hermana, primas y amigos, la expresión dolida y decepcionada en el rostro de mis padres, pero la que nunca olvidaré fue la expresión de mi Bella. Todo había sido una trampa, una cruel y absurda trampa y menos mal que al final conseguí que me escucharan y descubrir el engaño.

Una vez superado ese grandísimo bache todo marchó sobre ruedas. Fuimos juntos a la misma universidad, ella a cumplir su sueño, estudiar literatura, carrera que estudió junto a Irina y Alice, y yo Gestión y Administración de empresas, que estudie junto a mi prima Tanya para así hacernos cargo entre los cinco de la empresa de mi abuelo, era nuestra herencia pero el resto de la familia siguió otros caminos aunque seguíamos igual de unidos. Bella se incorporó a la plantilla con un cargo y estatus igual al que teníamos nosotros puesto que era como si fuese de la familia, cosa que esperaba que se hiciese realidad muy pronto.

El Edward que murió aquel año jamás volvió y el Edward antiguo más fuerte, mejor y renovado quedó en su sustitución. Toda mi asombrada familia al final tuvo que reconocer que de verdad había cambiado y me pidió perdón. Habían sido los mejores años de mi vida y ahora me encaminaba a buscarla al aeropuerto ya que su trabajo en España, poniendo en marcha la nueva sucursal, había terminado y venía para reanudar su trabajo y su vida aquí. No podía esperar a que llegara la noche para pedirle que fuera por fin mi esposa y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. Después de leer esa dedicatoria estaba más que seguro de su respuesta, ella me iba a decir que sí. Y todo sucedía como siempre en el día de Fin de Año. Esta noche las doce campanadas anunciarían el principio de una nueva vida junto a mi Bella.

Sí, acepto, claro que acepto –me dijo aquella misma noche diez minutos después de que la última campanada anunciara el principio del nuevo año. La cogí entre mis brazos, acerqué mi boca a la suya y me fundí con ella en un beso eterno, un beso mágico que solo dos enamorados sabían cómo darse. A nuestro alrededor solo los fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida al año entrante iluminaban la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, pues aqui me teneis de nuevo con otro OS con el que participo en el New Year Contest, organizado por Diario Twilight:<strong>

_http : / / www . fanfiction .net / u / 3466787 /_

_**Si tenéis tiempo pasaros a leer los OS que participan os advierto que hay algunos buenísimos.**  
><em>


End file.
